Air gear Into the future
by kiku honda love
Summary: this is air gear but after ikki becomes the sky king ikki and simca dont fall in love ikki falls for ringo leaving simca broken heartedspitfire never truely dies he returns to simca and comforts her a year later they fall in love here is their story so f


Note: to all viewer's and reader's my fanfic is based on spitfire simca and the other's but mostly about simca and spitfire. ikki is the sky king and spitfire never truely died he was in hiding. when simca was rejected by ikki she whent into a depression spitfire came back and comforted her after a year the two began to go out as ikki and ringo whent out as well spitfire owns a hair design store that is a booming buissness wich helps pay simcas intuition in school also from time to time simca visits and sleeps over at her mother's place and if you dont like how it is please do review and if you dont like ti at all then well um.. sorry?o.o also.. it's rated m for profanity sexual context and.. well you get the point.

The wind blew gently through the city;cars bustled through traffic people walked and spoke to one another like nothing mattered as if they were carefree. while the citizens were relaxing and living life.

the riders of the sky, flew past them upon their air treks, letting their wings spread and take them wherever they desired to go this is the life of the free..this is the life of the storm rider's.

woman: wakes from her slumber, the sun peered through her drawn blinds, the sound of the birds chirping outside her window gently floated into her bedroom, she smiled softly, as she rose into a sitting position, the sheets rustled against her sudden motions, her naked body seemed to tremble from the sudden chill in the room, she reluctantly rose out of bed, she lifted her arms over her head stretching and waking her tense and sleeping muscles. she let out a soft yawn, covering her yawn with her left hand., she motioned forward opening her bathroom door, she entered her bathroom, turning the knobs of the shower, the sudden rush of hot steam swept through the bathroom she stepped into the safety of the tub, allowing the hot water to fall upon her bare flesh she closed her eyes enjoying the relaxation the water brung to her.

woman: " ah...just another day of relaxation..fun..and boys..tehe" she would giggle softly as she begun her day just like every other. a day of soaring through the sky freely her air treks upon her feet, her teasing of the boys she passes by. her simple strolls in the park watching the birds fly by swiftly in the air. She enjoyed staring at the sky, she was a normal teenager just enjoying the life she grew up in.

after a while in the shower the woman turned off the water obs the sound of the water stopping seemed to echo through her room,s he grabbed the nearest towel beside her and she began to dry off, she wrapped her long purple hair in the towel she walked out of the bathroom and walked towards her dresser, opening the top dresser door, she peered into it, scanning for some underwear finding some she grabbed them and put them on, she went into her closet grabbing some shorts and a tang top to wear,she lifted her left leg and slipped it into the left short pant leg, then she slipped her right leg in the right short pant leg, pulling the shorts up she then buttoned and zipped them shut before putting on her black lace bra then her white tang top, she grabbed her gym bag that held her pair of air treks she put some socks on then her sneakers, as she tied her shoes she smiled, rising up she walked out of her room and headed towards the front door she called out to her mother.

woman" ill see you later mom!".

with that said she opened the front door and was on her way towards school. On her way towards school, a red jacketed blur flew past her, the male then stopped and rode back towards her he waved at her she merely smiled and waved back the male was known to many as ikki he had become the sky king a while back his fellow sleeping forest teammates include Ringo,Mikan,Shiraume, and Rika. Ikki stopped before her he smiled at her.

ikki: hey simca whats up?.

Simca: oh hey ikki just heading to school I see your on your air gears early this morning where you heading to?.

Ikki: oh just a ride around the city maybe you can join me after school?.

Simca: heh allright big boy ill see you after school tell Ringo I said hi.

Simca ran off as she rushed to school she didn't want to get there late yet again she then took off her sneakers and put her air treks on swiftly as to not waste any more time then she had already lost, she then shot forward speeding past people she jumped into the air spinning in mid air before landing upon the roof of a building she raced through the roof tops heading quickly towards school before the late bell rang she then jumped off the base of the roof spinning sideways before landing upon the ground she raced upstairs zipping past the students that were just heading towards their classrooms. she then stopped at her classroom, she quickly took off her air treks and replaced them with her sneakers she pushed back the sliding door and walked in breathing slightly hard she took her seat by the window just as she took her seat the late bell rang she giggled softly as she was happy that she had made it to class just in time her other classmates were already seated and gossiping and talking about events that had occurred days before. Simca turned her head and looked out the window, she sighed, resting her hand upon her cheek, as she stared out of boredom at the city outside suddenly a ruler slammed across her desk, she jolted her gaze falling upon her sensei she blinked, her sensei arched a brow as he tapped the ruler upon his other hand

sensei: simca... can you tell me what is the 8th factorial of pie when subtracted to by the 14th of the integer 6 ?

Simca: um...12 factorial??

sensei: no..if you want to day dream do that in someone else's class not in mine simca-Chan..

Simca's sensei walked back towards the board, as he wrote down today's current lesson, she looked out the window once more before staring at the board she sighed softly for she didn't want to be there at the moment bus she had no true point but to be sitting in her math class listening to a boring lesson of numbers and equations she closed her eyes as she thought of her soaring through the sky, flying off the buildings walls and spinning in the sky she enjoyed the feeling of the wind running through her hair and figure the feel of her in the air was the best thing she enjoyed so much. she then reopened her eyes as the glorious sound of the school bell sounded. she rushed out of class, she ran down the hall and rushed up the stairs towards the roof, she stopped at the roof as she couldn't help but enjoy the feel of the air upon her body she then put on her air treks and jumped off the roof, she skied down the scale of the schools building at a swift motion she propels herself off the building's wall. she twirled and spun in mid air before landing upon the concrete she startled some of the people that were wallking bys he zipped past them, she crouchedbefore releaseing her legs into a large leap. soaring through the sky freely and without a care. gliding across the sky she then landed upon a roof by the at skate park, she peered down giggling softly at the new air trek skaters that practiced there.

simca: oh.. this is so gonna be fun tehe

Simca flipped over the roof landing upon a ramp, she zipped down it floating in mid air as she winked at the boys there she giggled as she soared past them heading towards spitfires hairstyle shop she allways did after school. she reached the hairshop,she opened the door and rolled into the hairshop, as allways spitfire was towards the back fixing up the place and cleaning up the hairs upon the floor he stoped what he was doing he smiled, as he walked over to simca, he wrapped his arms around her figure, kissing her deeply simca kissed him back giggling before breaking the kiss, she took a seat upon a chair in the far left corner she took out a book and began to read

simca: so hows the buisness hun.?

spitfire: eh..the usual..its really booming

simca: ah i see well hows nue and the other's?

spitfire: nue is doing good akito and agito are doing ok too

simca: that's good

simca gave spitfire a sweet smile, before leaning her head agianst the smooth surface of the wall she then sighed softly as she couldnt think of anything to do for that day since every one seemed so busy she looked at spitfire she then rose from her seat she then rolled around the shop taking breif glances at the shops inventory she then stoped, as she stretched, her body arched slightly, spitfires glance fell upon her figure he blushed a lil ebefoe walking towards her grasping her in his arms and kissing her passioantly simca merly giggled kissing him back, after the passionate kiss spitfire released her

spitfire: ill be home at 8 tonight ok?

simca: ok hun ill see you then

with that said she roleld off she waved at him before zipping into the sky heading towards home she jumped up saoring high into the heavens as she twirled and did acrbatic tricks in mid air, she giggled as she then landed upon the balcony at were they lived she landed and entered their studio apartment she opened the balcony window and sliped inside, she then took off her air treks and closed the balcony, she drew the blinds and headed towards the bathroom, she opened the door, as she took off her articles of clothing, turning the nobs the hot steamy water rushed out she climbed into the tub, drawing the curtains before her, as she began to bathe after she bathed she made dinner she ate and saved some food for spitfire, she then crawled into bed, she was completly naked as she slept soundly. a few hours passed as the front door opened, spitfire entered the room, he walked towards the bedroom, he looked at simca's sleeping form, he smiled softly, as he then put his stuff away, he walked towards her, leaning forward he gently kissed her forhead he then ran his hand up and down her naked figure, as he kissed her neck, he then sliped beside her and held her close in his arms.

-the next day in the afternoon-

Simca awoke, seeing that spitfire was sleeping soundly beside her, she turned smiling she kissed his forhead, before she silently got out of bed, so she wouldn't wake him, she then whent to the bathroom and tok a quick shower before getting dressed in her school uniform, she grabed her air treks and put on her sneaker's, she then smiled, as she elft the house heading towards the AT skate park to do some flirting she put on her air treks and zipped towards the skate park, she then stoped, looking at the newbies there, she found ehr target a boy that stood in a corner, cleaning his air treks, she rode towards him she then stoped, she leaned forward her breast showed some as the boy looked up at her, he blinked, blushing he then looked at her

simca: well hello there need some help?.

boy: uh..uh..uh..y-yeah... he began to drool a lil as he studdered

simca: she moved closer to him, her breast in his face, he turned bright red, as he seemed to be lovestruck simca then giggled she rode behind him, she wispered in his ear

simca: i can help you with other things too..

boy: oh...u-uh h-huh..

simca then giggled, as she began to rode away, she turned to him giggling she winked at him, as she zipped past him the boy rose quickly putting on his air treks he rode after her+

simca: come get me cutie

simca rode off as she lead him away he followed drooling like a love struck puppy rushing after her wanting to grope grab and maybe even pleasure her

simca: come on slow poke over here

simca lead him to a alley, were agito waited, she waved at akito, leaning on his shoulder, as spitfire appeared beside her, the boy would stop he blinked looking at the two he gasped relizing who they were.

boy: oh no..

simca: hey hun.. oh..by the way hun.. that boy is following me

boy: oh crap!

agito: hm.. hey spitfire..can i play with him?

spitfire: heh..go ahead agito..go play

agito: allright...

agito then rushed after the boy the boy screamed as he ran off spitfire then sigehd following him as he had nothing better to do ,suddenly the screams of agony was heard and the evil laughter of agito was heard

simca: oh dear there he goes agian tehe

agito and spitfire returned the poor boy rushed off he was terrified, simca giggled, as both agito and spitfire stood beside her simca shook her head with a disappointmental stare she kissed spitfire he kissed her back

simca: you kinda over did it hun

spitfire: eh...no i didnt..agito did most of it..

agito: and i loved each moment of his petrified screams..

spitfire: heh..yeah..agito..was having the time of his damn life..

simca softly giggled, she then leaned agianst spit fire as he wrapped his arms around her, holding his fiance close to him+

agito: so when are you two love birds going to get married and do discovery channel ?

spitfire: when we want to agito quit being perverted

agito: im not perverted thats ikki's job..that lil baby dicked ass...

simca: agito leave ikki alone

spitfire: hun..your so cute...

simca giggledcutely as agito put his eye patch to his other eye as akito took over akito gave a cute innocent smile at simca

akito: ooh preety lady hi agian!

simca: teh hey akito

akito: well.. how are you preety lady?

akito gave a innocent smile at her simca giggled cutely

simca: im quite fine and yourself

akito: good good

spitfire: come on you two..lets start heading home..it's starting to get late.. we had our fun..

akito simca and spitfire headed home, it was beggining to get late and they need their rest akito waved at them and zipped off spitfire and simca whent to their apartment spitfire kissed her as they headed towards the bathroom, they removed their clothing and began to bathe.washing eachother smiling, as simca and spitfire kissed, the sound of cheerfull woots and yells from the other storm riders that rode in the night sounded from their window.

-The next day-

Simca awoke to the feel of coldness towards her body. she blinked awake.rising into a sitting position.she saw spitfire arrive into the room with a bed tray filled with food.she giggled softly as she shook her head.purely out of disbelife that he ahd actually made breakfest for her.Spitfire placed the food tray upon her lap.he then kissed her head.before seating himself beside her.

Spitfire: Goodmorning my love. I made breckfesty for you. hope you like it.

Simca: spitfire..you didnt have to.

Spitfire:I wanted to. i love you baby.and my baby needs to be fed

Simca: well thank you baby

Simca leaned up.planting a kiss upon her fiance's lips.Spitfire chuckl;ed softly.kissing her back.he reached down.running his hands over her bosum.and towards her area that he loved to stroke and from time to time enjoy being within. Simca merly giggled grasping his hand.she removed it away.

Simca: not yet hunny.. later on todat i promise

Spitfire: ughn.your such a tease., making me wait like this. but i love you all the same.

Simca merely smiled.kissing Spitfires chest gently.before beggining to eat upon the meal she was given.she stoped for a breif moment to give Spitfire a sweet tap kiss before continuing. she then finished after a few moments.she saved some for Spitfire.she leaned aginast his figure.enjoying the heat he allwasy eminated. Spitfire merely smiled.wrapping his arms around his lover's figure.he pulled her into his embrace. feeling her body agianst his own. he kissed her shoulder softly.covering it in soft passionate kisses.

Simca: Spitfire.. stop that tickles tehe

Spitfire: i know..thats why im doing it.

Simca shook her head.giggling softly.she then kissed his neck.as she rosed.she picked up the tray and whent downstairs to clean the dishes she had dirtied.Spitfire followed her and wrapped his arms around her arms around her waist.he rested his head upon her shoulder.feeling her naked form agianst his body.

Spitfire: mm..how about we go upstairs and have some fun hm?

Simca: tehe hun..not at the moment it's still early

Spitfire: so..the earlier the better dont you think?

Spitfire gently brushed her hair back.revaling her bare neck.he gave her neck gentle kisses.simca closed her eyes slowly.she bit her lower lip.

Simca: mmn..

Suddenly a loud crash was heard.Spitfire And simca rushed out to see what the crash was they then stoped.surprised at who was befopefore them

Man: hello spitfire..simca...

to be continued...


End file.
